


The Librarians: Sunlight After A Long Day's Rain

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, practice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra thought she could sneak past Jake to give him space to think but gets caught by Jake. Jassandra. One-shot inspired by Bruno Mars' It Will Rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Sunlight After A Long Day's Rain

**Sunlight After A Long Day's Rain**  
By Alasse Fefalas

It wasn't rare to find Jake leaning against the railing on the upper floor of the Annex, staring off into space. Cassandra knew he liked it up there to have space alone to think and that was why she was trying her hardest to quietly sneak past him after finding the book she was looking for.

"Hi," chuckled Jake softly.

Damn it, he caught her. She turned around to face him and smiled nervously. "Jacob, hey!"

Jake slid along the railing, moving closer to her. "Were you trying to sneak past me?"

"Yeah, you caught me," she sighed. Placing her book on a nearby shelf, she joined him on the railing, her pinkie touching his. "I knew you wanted to be alone so I thought I'd just grab the book and go."

He covered her hand with his and smiled at her. "I don't mind the company."

Cassandra felt her cheeks heat. "Oh," she said softly. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "what are you thinking about?"

Smiling, Jake gave a small laugh. "You, actually."

When he didn't continue, she put her other hand on his and stroked his thumb lightly. "So... are you going to elaborate or do I have to keep asking questions?"

When he turned to her, Cassandra felt her heart skip at his smile. It was her smile - the smile that he reserved only for her. Jake leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, just at the edge of her lips.

"You're like sunlight after a long day's rain," he whispered, making her turn crimson. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you. Losing you would be like having it rain all day every day, no sunshine or blue skies."

Cassandra squeezed his hand gently. "It's too bad if you love rain, Jacob, because you're stuck with me for a long while."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Thank you harker-lanora on tumblr for the prompt!


End file.
